Why Me, Sweetie?
by Krubone
Summary: This is a light-hearted story, turning sharply from humor to romance. Based off the movie with the same title. ShizNat
1. Angel

**Why Me, Sweetie?!**

This is based off the movie 'Why Me, Sweetie?!'. ShizNat will be OOC.  
Characters belong to Sunrise. Movie/story belongs to One Hundred Years of Film Company.

**Ch. 1 - Angel**

Fuuka, Japan.  
A city bus is driving through town.  
Inside:  
Two girls hover around a bored looking girl staring out the window. Long, flowing, black hair rest on her back and shoulders, slightly blocking her view of the two girls behind and next to her.  
The short haired girl next to her was clinging on while squealing and nagging.

"Natsuki, my parents want to meet you!!"

The girl then proceeds to lay her head on Natsuki's shoulder. She stays there for less than a second due to the girl from behind pulling her off.

"Get off of her! Natsuki, I grew my hair out and dyed it green like you told me to! Do you want me to do anything else??"

"No, YOU get off her! She's mine!" "No, she's mine!"

The girls continue pushing and shoving over Natsuki, yet all the commotion is a slight buzz to Natsuki's ears. The raven haired girl is used to being chased after by girls, and also used to playing around with them. Although she never considered them as real relationships, they continued to fawn over her anyway.

_Sigh I sure know a lot of girls…but…_

Suddenly, she spotted something different, unusual even.

_An angel??_

Chasing the bus on a bicycle was a chestnut haired angel, complete with an olive wreath and wings strapped onto her shoulders.

_Come to think of it, she looks more like a Greek goddess. Ah, goddess, angel, whatever, she's beautiful!_

She fervently tried to catch up to the bus, yelling "STOP!!" the whole time. Natsuki couldn't do anything but stare at her, whether it was the strange attire, the situation, or just the plain beauty of the angel. Natsuki stuck her head out the window, watching the girl try to stop the bus. Finally, she pulled herself back in to yell for the driver to stop. After the bus screeched to a halt, the chestnut haired girl headed towards the doors. Before she got into the bus, a busty blond dressed as an empress stomped in front of her and stormed into it. The angel followed her in, followed by a shy looking princess with short, unruly brown hair, and a tall handsome prince with dark hair. The blond could already be seen stomping to the back of the bus, angrily pulling away people's books and newspapers to see their face. Obviously, she was looking for someone.

_An unlucky someone._ thought Natsuki.

Natsuki 's and the two obsessive girls' heads tilted ridiculously as they tried to watch as the blond 

stormed up the stairs to the second story of the bus. All their heads and upper torsos were practically horizontal as they tried to catch a glimpse of the action.

When the blond got to the top, she saw a man leaning in and whispering to a giggling girl. The man turned around, sensing her presence.

"Haruka??"

"You cheater!! Go to Dell!!"  
She kicked the man square in the chest, causing him to reel back gasping for air.

"Haruka-chan, that's…that's his sister!!...And it's 'hell'."

"Sister?! Well, damage done, he's a jerk in the long run anyway. C'mon, Yukino, you deserve better. Let's go!"

As the group exited the bus, the prince spoke up.

"My my, Suzushiro-san, that was rather impressive."  
"Of course, Kanzaki! I am who I am after all!!"

Following up the group was the object of Natsuki's attention. She gazed at the angel…  
Until the brunette sauntered by, whose wings knocked Natsuki back into her seat.

"We've got to go back to school or else we'll be late for the next class!!", Reito reminded.

As the group started heading back, the chestnut haired girl slowed her steps. "I'm a bit tired right now, you guys can go first."

Haruka was about to mumble something about the girl being lazy, but kept it to herself since she helped in finding the cheater.

The angel walked into the grass next to the sidewalk and laid onto her back with her hair sprawled out around her and her wings spread out beside her.

The girl was trying to catch her breath when she saw two legs walk toward her and stop. She squinted up against the sun to see a beautiful face with emerald eyes, framed by long black hair.

Natsuki looked at the girl laying in the grass with an inquiring face, eventually settling on wiggling her eyebrows up and down at her. The angel jumped onto her feet to face the beauty. As they stared at each other for a short while, sparks could be seen shooting between their eyes. Suddenly, Natsuki brought her hand up with a handkerchief, offering it to the other girl to wipe her sweat.

"My name's Natsuki.", stated the girl with her default lady-killer look, exaggerated and oh so very cheesy. You can only wonder how she gets so many girls with that line.

"I'm Shizuru.", said the angel as she took the handkerchief while still gazing at Natsuki.

Natsuki continued on with her speech. "I go to Fuuka shrine every morning to fly kites."

"How romantic." Apparently, Shizuru was also affected by the cheesiness of Natsuki's charm.

"I know." "Have you ever flown a kite?"

"No, never."

"Ah, I see." Natsuki leaned in next to Shizuru's ear. "Hopefully, I can see you there tomorrow and maybe get my handkerchief back."

Shizuru was brimming with glee as the two smiled at each other. Natsuki then gave a short bow and took her exit. Shizuru watched Natsuki's back as she was walking away, excited about seeing the girl tomorrow.

_I just had to get off the bus to talk to her. Now I have to get back to the bakery another way! Oh well, she was worth it...  
_


	2. Player

**Why Me, Sweetie?!**

Once again, very OOC. Especially Shizuru.  
/sound/-is a sound since I can't use asteriks.

**Ch.2-Player?**

Shizuru strolled into Fuuka Shrine, grinning to herself. As she approached the courtyard, she noticed several other girls walking past her…all with handkerchiefs. There, at the steps of the shrine, sat Natsuki with five girls all over her. Clad in dark jeans and a loose black dress shirt, it was no wonder why all the girls came flocking. Apparently, they were also "returning handkerchiefs", flying kites, and fighting for Natsuki's attention. Shizuru watched on as Natsuki flirted with the girls, not even noticing her standing nearby. Pouting, Shizuru violently rubbed her nose into the handkerchief and scrunched it into a ball. Giving Natsuki one last glare, she turned around with a "Never mind."

It was at the end of the glare when Natsuki caught sight of Shizuru. She jogged to catch up to her, jumping next to the brunette.

"HI!!"

"Hi." Replied Shizuru apathetically . Inside, however, she was squealing.

"So, do you have any, pretty lady?"

"Ara, have any what?" she asked in a disinterested voice.

"Handkerchiefs."

"Handkerchiefs?"

"Uh huh." Natsuki nodded.

Shizuru brought up her hand, and opened it to reveal a balled up and crinkled handkerchief. Natsuki then took it, brought it to her nose, and inhaled deeply.

"It smells pretty…mm..unique." They both giggled at the statement.

_How can I not give her another chance? _Thought Shizuru.

* * *

Shizuru came out of her dorm, wearing a white dress shirt and a plaid skirt. She clipped a jasmine flower onto her schoolbag, part of her usual routine. Natsuki, was waiting for her outside.

"Time for school!" said Shizuru excitedly as she walked to the bus with Natsuki.

As they walked towards the street, Shizuru brushed her hand against Natsuki's wrist several times. Natsuki grinned and chuckled at the brunette's obvious attempt. She had her hands in her pockets, and when she took them out, she crossed her arms, further distancing them from Shizuru's wandering hands.

"So you grew up in Kyoto, and came to Fuuka to…"

"Hi, Natsuki." The passing girl smiled as she waved to Natsuki.

Natsuki kept her head down, not responding and waiting for the girl to walk by. Shizuru just glared.

"..to study drama and theater. That's pretty interesting." Continued Natsuki.

"Well, you /slap/ left Tokyo /slap/ to open a /slap/ bakery in Fuuka! That's even more interesting!" Shizuru responded while slapping the dark haired girl on the back. Natsuki tried to dodge by running forward. When she stopped she yelled "Hey, look!! Come here."

In front of the theater, were posters with a blue haired girl and a blond haired girl. The blue haired girl was falling back while the blond had her arms around the other's neck.

"Wow! That position looks difficult. Shall we try it?" Said Natsuki while leaning back into a ridiculous matrix-esque position.

"No, you have so many girlfriends, you can try it with them." Stated Shizuru as she turned away.

"They don't count as girlfriends…just friends! There's no chemistry at all." Natsuki leaned in. "But you're different."

"Ah…Bus is here…" and Shizuru walked off.

In the bus, the two had to stand and hold a hand pole, due to all the seats being taken. Natsuki and Shizuru were playing a constant game of cat and mouse, in that respective order. Natsuki would move her hand down toward Shizuru's, and Shizuru would slide hers away from Natsuki. This went on until some random guy came into the bus, putting his hand between theirs.

_Hey you, are you going to just keep standing there?_ Natsuki thought.

Shizuru glared at the guy, leaned in, and started coughing ridiculously at his face. He leaned towards Natsuki to get away from Shizuru, so the raven haired girl started to grin at the man. Except this wasn't her usual grin. This was her deranged walrus grin. As the guy promptly ran off, they turned to look at each other, both smiling at their feat. Then suddenly, the bus made a hard break, causing Shizuru to fall onto Natsuki, with her arms around Natsuki's neck. For a second, it looked exactly like the movie poster…until Natsuki made a scrambling effort to grab onto the pole clumsily, keeping them both from falling.

* * *

"Do you like holding hands like this? Or.." Shizuru flipped her hand over "like this?"

"Is there a difference?" Natsuki asked as they continued to walk towards Shizuru's school.

"Ok, well, do you like to brush your teeth first, or wash your face first in the morning?" Shizuru continued.

Natsuki thought for a moment…

"Well, do YOU like to wash your hair first or your body first in the shower?" Natsuki asked back.

"Do you like to drink soup first or eat rice first at dinner?"  
_It'll be important when we're living together. _Thought Shizuru._  
_  
"How about when you change? Tops or bottoms first?" Natsuki asked while gesturing at Shizuru's body.

"Hmmm, well did you like me first or other girls first?" Shizuru asked as she spun to face Natsuki.

Natsuki faced Shizuru, and started chuckling while pointing her finger at the brunette in a 'You can't fool me with abrupt questions' manner.

"You, of course!"

"Well, what made you like me?"

"What I like about you is.."

"Be honest!!"

Just then, the school bell rang.

"…something"

"What something?"

Haruka and the rest of the group ran past them.

"You're gonna be retarded, Fujino!!" Shouted Haruka.

"Tardy, Haruka-chan." Yukino quietly corrected.

"Yeah, you're late. Hurry." Agreed Natsuki.

As Shizuru headed in to the school, she spun around and pointed at Natsuki.

"You can't leave until you can tell me what made you interested in me! When I come back, you better tell me."

"MM." Natsuki agreed with a nod.

Skipping, Shizuru turned and headed towards class.

* * *

A couple hours later…

Natsuki was sitting at the bottom of the school steps.

"Hurry! Hurry! Gideup!"

Shizuru, Haruka, Yukino, and Reito all came galloping out the front steps in Roman attire with wooden stick horses.

"Natsuki! Do you have the answer?" Mouthed Shizuru's horse.

"Not yet." Natsuki replied in a still-entranced-in-thinking voice.

"You're still thinking?" Asked Reito.

"Well, hurry up!" yelled Haruka.

"Just give me some time, I'll tell you when I think of it."

"Give you some time? Fine, you better, or you'll be dead!" Shizuru then headbutted Natsuki in the chest with her horse, before turning around and announcing "Retreat! For now…fufufu"

* * *

Another couple hours later…

Shizuru came out in an ancient judge costume, Haruka and Yukino in executors' costumes, and Reito in handcuffs.

"Talk! Do you have the answer yet?" The "judge" ordered.

Natsuki shook her head.

"How come you still don't know!!" Haruka barked.

"Just give me some more time."

"No answer, no mercy!! Take her to the guillotine!"

"Please, spare me!" cried Natsuki as Haruka and Yukino went to drag her away.

"Ahh, ok, ok, I'll give you one last chance! Mwahaha!" And with that, they left again.

School was out, and the group walked past Natsuki, with Haruka laughing and pointing. Shizuru was pouting, and as she was also about to walk by, Natsuki stuck her hand into an exaggerated 'Stop' gesture and shouted "Wait!"

"Now, I finally know why I like you."

Shizuru ran up to her and asked "Why?"

"It's because you're so….unique!"

"Unique?"

"That's right. Of all the girls I know, you're the only one to dress up in silly costumes and hit me all the time!!"

"Go to Hell!!" As Shizuru was about to pushed her back off the stone ledge of the stairs, Natsuki grabbed her wrists again with a "Hold on!"

"Lady, I REALLY don't know why I like you." She finally said in a defeated voice.

She continued. "You're mean to me, talk with a weird accent, and…"

Shizuru attempted another attack at Natsuki…which was just as easily blocked.

"Love is a special feeling. It's not something you can explain, right?"

"Hmmm…fufu, I guess you're right." And with that, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's arm and held it as they walked off.

"You little punk, you made me sit there the whole afternoon."

"Dinner then?" Giggled Shizuru.

* * *

That night...

There was rain pouring down outside of Shizuru's 2nd story window.

Natsuki was outside in a yellow poncho, singing more like wailing into the rain. In one hand, she held a box, and in the other, a rose.

"Ohhhhhhh... /gargle gargle/.../pffffftttt/" Natsuki spat out the rain water in her mouth. And then she continued singing, spitting out water every once in a while.

Shizuru poked her head out her dorm window, smiling and laughing as Natsuki spat out more water.

--Now starts cheesy "opera singing".--

"Why are you doing this? It's so much trouble!" Crooned Shizuru.

"It's not so much trouble, because in my heart, you're worth anything!" Wailed Natsuki.

"How touching! But why are you making my clothes all wet?"

--End horrible singing-- It rhymed in the movie

"Oh...Well, then. Wrap it up!" Natsuki yelled behind her. And the "rain" stopped.

"Ladder, please."

A couple men came up in raincoats to hold the ladder steady. Natsuki handed one of them some money.

"Good job, rain-maker." She then started to climb up the ladder to Shizuru's window.

Once she got to the window, she laid the box on the window sill and opened it to reveal a small heart shaped cake.

"Cake express in the rain. Taste it." She said as she brought it to Shizuru's mouth.

"If you like it, tomorrow you can bring all your friends to my bakery to taste-test, ok?" To which an overjoyed Shizuru nodded excitedly.

"See you tomorrow." Shizuru, still with a mouth full of cake, made a 'No!' kind of noise.  
"I should act cool. Here, hold the cake…A rose for you." Natsuki handed Shizuru the rose, while also giving her a sweet smile.

"Bye, bye." Natsuki cutely saluted.

--Down Outside—

Natsuki pressed her back against the wall while she was talking on her phone.

"Do you miss me yet?"

Shizuru giggled. "And you?"

"Oh shit! I left something at your place!"

"What? What did you forget?"

"Wait…" Natsuki put her hand in her shirt near her heart, and held the phone close to it.

"Bump bump, bump bump, bump bump." She brought the phone back to her ear.

"Hear it? Feeeel it?"

Shizuru nodded rapidly. "I do."

"Mmm, keep it close to you, then." At that second, Natsuki could be seen turning red from the shirt up. Up to her neck, up to her face, and when her face was completely red…she passed out and slid down the wall.

As Shizuru took the phone away from her ear, she stared at it dreamily for a moment.

"I finally found the woman of my dreams!" She practically squealed.


	3. Forgotten?

**Why Me, Sweetie?!**

If you don't know the story of Cupid and Psyche, just look it up on the internet.  
Mai Hime characters belong to Sunrise. Other characters belong to their own respective production companies.  
Oh by the way, this movie supposably sparked the idea for 50 First Dates. FYI.  
**  
Ch. 3-Forgotten**

Natsuki's bakery:

Inside:  
A row of girls are lined up for a picture, but the photographer, a woman with crazy red hair, keeps swaying left and right, leading to the girls swaying too, in an attempt of a non-blurry photo.

Girls: Midori, stop swaying!!

Outside:  
Shizuru & co. are skipping down the sidewalk to Natsuki's Bakery.

"Wow, this is a rather big shop." Voiced out Reito.  
"Does testing cake mean we get to try everything for free?" Yukino asked sheepishly.  
"That's right." Shizuru grinned just thinking about seeing Natsuki again.  
"Hey! We're not here for that! We're here to see the woman that Fujino is head over heels for!"

Once they reached the doorway, there was a girl with fiery orange hair standing there in the bakery's uniform.  
"Do you have an invitation card? We have a private party today, and we're not accepting guests, sorry." She stated nicely.

"Guest?! She's your boss's girlfriend!!" Haruka said in a cocky manner, while the rest agreed.  
At this, the employee got an uneasy look.  
"I'll go check with my boss." She said.  
"Yeah, yeah, go." Haruka waved her off nonchalantly.

The girl could be seen whispering to Natsuki. As the dark haired girl turned around, Shizuru waved at her from outside the window, and Natsuki waved back.

"We're in!" said Shizuru, and the group went into the bakery. Shizuru went towards Natsuki, and the rest went toward …well…the cakes. So much for going to evaluate Natsuki.

"I'm here!" exclaimed Shizuru happily.  
"It's obvious that you're here, Miss, but this really is a private party that's invitation only." Said Natsuki.  
Shizuru giggled and gave Natsuki a playful hit on the shoulder.  
"Fufu, don't play dumb with me."  
"…Miss, I'm really not playing dumb. I REALLY don't know you."  
Shizuru looked at Natsuki incredulously as she continued. "How about this, you let me get to know you first, and then next time I can invite you and your friends to our party."

A short girl with short red hair and lime green eyes came up and rested her arm on Natsuki's shoulder.  
"Is there a problem here?"  


"No, it's just a mistake." Natsuki stated smugly.  
"You were completely flirting with me yesterday, and now you say you don't know me. Are you faking amnesia?!" Shizuru angrily asked.  
At that moment, the redhead with a camera came running towards the action.  
"You're Natsuki, and I'm your girlfriend, Shizuru!!" She was pretty frustrated by now.  
"Ohh, you researched my name. Now I want to get to know you even more!!"  
"But if you were one of my exes, there's no reason that I would forget you. Here, let me introduce them to you. That's Nao, Yumi, Sei, Shimako, Hikari, Tamao, and Chikaru. Now, if you were one of my exes, I really wouldn't have a reason to forget you." Shizuru just stared at her with a hurt face.

It was then that Reito, Haruka, and Yukino came back.  
"She's your girlfriend and you're saying that you don't know her?! You heartless playgirl!!" shouted Reito angrily while waving a fork at Natsuki.

Shizuru was seething at that point.  
"Go to Hell!!" shouted Shizuru as she launched a leg at Natsuki's torso. Natsuki just span dramatically out of the way to avoid. Shizuru picked up two cups of water to splash Natsuki with, but those were also just as easily dodged. Natsuki was cackling at Shizuru's futile attempts, while Shizuru had nothing left to say, just a look of pain across her face.  
"We're leaving!" she declared as the others shot Natsuki a glare before turning and leaving…with the cake and plates still in tow.  
"Leaving already?" Asked Natsuki in between her laughter.  
"Wait, bring our plates back! The plates!!" shouted the orange haired girl.  
Midori was watching the scene with a contemplative face.  
Natsuki came up next to Midori and said "She's so interesting!! How come I don't know her? Who is she??"  
"Stay here, wait for me to come back!" And with that, Midori darted off after them.

In the back alley of the bakery:  
An employee could be seen taking out and leaving a large tub of dish water.  
Shizuru and her friends were hiding behind a corner.

"Are you sure you won't regret this?" Asked Yukino.  
"I know no regret." Stated Shizuru, anger still burning in her eyes.  
"Now in a little bit, when I tug her down like this…"  
-Enter Shizuru's imagination-  
Shizuru lies down on a red picnic cloth in the back alley after her friends give her the 'Ready' sign from the adjacent rooftop. Yukino then pulls Natsuki out of the back door, screaming and repeating "Someone committed suicide!"Natsuki bends down next to Shizuru to ask if she's ok. At that moment, Shizuru tugs Natsuki down by her shirt, flipping their places and moving out of the way. Once she does, the crew up top tip over a tub of soap water, dousing Natsuki completely as she's trying to cover her face from it.  


-Back to reality-  
Shizuru is laughing evilly from the thoughts as the crew stares at her, wondering if she's ok.  
She snaps back to reality and puts on a serious face.  
"Action!"

Yukino runs into the bakery and spots Natsuki. "Hurry, come to the back! Someone committed suicide!! Help!" She grabs Natsuki by the wrist and drags her out, while the girl is still baffled as to what's going on. Once Yukino leads Natsuki outside, she sees Shizuru splayed out on a…red picnic cloth? Smirking, Natsuki goes to check if Shizuru is ok…by shaking Shizuru violently by the shoulders screaming "MISS!! ARE YOU OK?! ARE YOU OK?! STOP ACTING!!" As Shizuru starts laughing, Natsuki continues screaming at her, this time sticking her finger in Shizuru's open mouth, and flinging it around so that it hit the side of her mouth and teeth continuously. Natsuki continues, switching back to shaking Shizuru around while screaming "AHHHH!! AHH!! ARE YOU OK?!" , while the latter is still laughing uncontrollably. Shizuru finally gets enough sense in her to pull Natsuki down, but Natsuki flips out of the way at the last second, causing the soap water to splash down onto Shizuru herself.

Natsuki is seen on the side, on the verge of tears from laughing.  
"Honestly, if you're going to pull such a stupid prank, don't lie on a PICNIC CLOTH!!"  
This earned nothing more than a glare from Shizuru as she tried to get the soap water out of her nose and mouth.

Natsuki walked up to her, offering a handkerchief to wipe her face. After Shizuru takes it, Natsuki continues with her opening line.

"Well, as you already know, my name is Natsuki. I go to Fuuka shrine every morning to fly kites. If you're interested, you should come."

"I'm Shizuru. You should know that too. I go to school at Fuuka University every morning. If you're interested..YOU STILL CAN'T COME!!" She threw the handkerchief at Natsuki's face and walked off crying, while her friends worriedly trailed behind her.

Natsuki is standing there, watching Shizuru walk off.  
"She's so incredibly cute, so special." She mused, while her orange haired employee was standing back, trying to suppress the urge to giggle at her boss.

Later that evening:

Midori shoved Natsuki into a chair roughly as she explained "I have something for you to look at!"  
She gestured at her laptop on the table. In it, was a picture of Shizuru, but with a horribly ugly wig, glasses and a mole pasted over her picture.

"Remember her?"  
"She looks familiar…"  
"Yeah, check this out." Midori pressed a couple buttons and the hair, glasses and mole disappeared.  


"Hey, that's the cute girl form this morning!"  
"Yup, she looks exactly like your late beloved girlfriend. Her name was Ka-o-ri."

-Fuuka University front gates-

"Kaori??" Shizuru asked as she walked to school, Midori next to her trying to explain something.  
"Yup, way back when, Natsuki and Kaori were madly in love. One day, Kaori had a sudden heart attack, dying in Natsuki's arms."

-Flashback-  
"WHYYY?? Oh, Heavens, WHY?! Don't take her away from me!!" Natsuki screamed while Kaori lay on a park bench.  
-End flashback-

"That time, Natsuki was so heartbroken, she nearly collapsed. One day, she finally fainted. Once she woke up, she had no recollection of Kaori."

"So she has memory loss?"Asked Shizuru.

"Right." Midori leaned in creepily. "Have you ever been sexually abused when you were young? And forgot about it completely when you grew up?"

Midori had to back away from Shizuru as she pulled her arm back to hit Midori.  
"Of course not." She answered.

"What about when you grew up?" Midori was back in Shizuru's face.  
"Why you!" And Shizuru chased Midori around a bit.

"Which is why you don't understand. Let me explain…The human subconscious has a self protection mechanism. When we suffer unbearable pain, it'll automatically delete all the painful memories…this is called Selective Memory Loss."

"Then why am I the only one she forgets?" Asked Shizuru.

"That's the point. She subconsciously wants to forget Kaori, but then she met you, who looks exactly like the late Kaori."

Shizuru's friends came over when Midori showed Shizuru "Kaori's picture".  
"My, she looks so much like you." Commented Reito.

Midori continued. "You stimulate her subconscious, blocking her memories..of YOU only!"

"Only me? That can't be."

"I'm serious. These past years, Natsuki seems like a egotistical playgirl, but she's actually looking for real love."

"Now Dr. Midori, why should I trust you?"

"As an excellent doctor, let me tell you this. Lying is bad for your teeth. I'm against it."

Shizuru giggled at that. "Anyway, I won't believe any heartless jerks, ok? Class time!"

As she group ran into the front doors, Midori called out "And I thought you were really interested in her… but you're too busy being angry at her." This caused Shizuru to pause for a moment before continuing to class.

-Shizuru's dorm-

"No way…that disease really exists!" exclaimed Reito as he was looking through a medical dictionary.  
He brought it to the others to look at, but then Yukino got all their attention with a quiet scream. They looked at her laptop to see what it was about.

Everyone started reading the article at once. "A Tragic Date at the Park. Kaori suffered a heart attack, dying in her girlfriend, NATSUKI'S embrace."

"Shizuru-san, it looks like she really is innocent." Said Reito.

"Except she treated you as a substitute for her dead ex! Don't trust her!" Haruka pointed out, standing by the window.

Suddenly, an arm reached out from outside the window, pinching Haruka's arm.

"Ittai!!" Screamed Haruka and she rest were just…well…screaming since Natsuki appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said that you don't know me." Asked Shizuru.

"Ah, I've baked a cake for you myself. If you're still mad at me, you can bite into it like it's me. But after that, we have to be friends, ok?"

Shizuru walked up to the window, taking the box of cake.

"Let me ask you this. Do you like me because I'm unique? Or because I remind you of your late ex?"

Natsuki suddenly had a serious face. "I'm in trouble…since the first time I met you in my bakery, I've been missing you. I think it's love at first sight."

"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"Unless…" Shizuru walked back towards her desk and picked up a cup of water. Walking back to the window she flung the water at Natsuki, who once again expertly dodge it.

"Hehehe, I have memory loss, but my reflexes are still in perfect condition." And then she continued laughing evilly.

-In front of the theater-

"Do you remember this?" asked Shizuru, referring to the Kannazuki no Miko poster.  
"Nope."  
"You know, like this." And Shizuru pressed her body against Natsuki, trying to imitate the movie poster's positions.  
"Haha, you mean to just do this position? It's kind of difficult."  
"Aww, c'mon."  
"Ok, ok."

And as they were holding the position, Shizuru said "Now this poster will be a token of our love."  
Right after that, their bodies promptly gave out, making both fall to the floor in fits of laughter.

-theater class-

They were practicing the play of Cupid and Psyche, and dressed in Greek robes.  
Haruka: "Go see your beloved, Psyche."  
Reito: "Quick."  
Shizuru (Psyche) walked towards a "sleeping" Yukino (Cupid). Once Shizuru got there, she poured a bit of water out of the "oil lamp" she was holding onto Cupid.

Yukino: "AHH! YOU!"  
Shizuru: "Me?" (innocently)  
Yukino: "You broke our pledge! You looked at me! I never want to see you again!" (shaking Shizuru)  
Shizuru: "No! My beloved husband….."(laughing)  
Yukino: (mouthing 'Cupid')  
Shizuru: "…Cupid! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" (laughing still)

Reito walks up to them. "Time's up."  
"Don't be late!" Shizuru cried still in Psyche mode. Before they could scatter to go to class, Miss Maria shows up.  
"Wait!" And they all come back to stand in a line in front of her.  
"The actual play is close, yet you're all slacking off. Fujino-san, Psyche is supposed to be sad that Cupid wants to leave her, yet you're laughing!! Let me show you…"  
Before she could, the bell rang.  
This time, the crew ran off to class, ditching their robes on the way.

-Outside Fuuka University-

Shizuru walked down the stairs, and as she reached the bottom, Natsuki jumped out from the side of the stairs. "Ahhh!" They both screamed at each other for a while.

"How come I'm not scared?" asked Shizuru.  
"I am."  


"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Let's go eat ramen." Said Shizuru.

-Street side restaurant-

"Let me tell you a story." Started Shizuru.  
"Once, there was a really poor couple. The wife would only drink the soup, and leave the noodles for the husband to eat. After she died, the husband still saved the soup in memory of his beloved wife. Isn't it touching?"  
"I'm moved. How about from now on, I'll eat the ramen noodles, and you can drink the soup." Natsuki said while moving both bowls towards herself.  
"No way! I'll eat the noodles and YOU drink the soup." Said Shizuru as she took her own bowl back.  
"Hmm, fine." After Natsuki took a sip, she reached up to wipe the sweat from her brow. Before she could, Shizuru stopped her.  
"Don't wipe it. You look really sexy with some sweat."  
"Really?" asked Natsuki with an arched eyebrow. "What else do you like?"  
"Hmm..I like it when girls wear really tight biker shorts. It's soo sexy."  
Natsuki laughed with an 'Are you kidding?' face. _Two can play this game._  
"Do you know what I love girls to wear?"  
"Fufufu, let me guess…"  
"Wait, I'll be back."

Natsuki came back with a bag in her hand.  
"What did you buy?" asked Shizuru.  
"Hmm. Guess what I like girls wearing?"  
"C'mon, let me see it."  
"Ok…6-7 month maternity dresses." Natsuki said while holding the flowery dress next to her head in an advertising sort of pose.  
Shizuru frowned.  
"Aww, c'mon I bought it, so you have to wear it."  
Shizuru's frown deepened.  
"I don't know why, but even when I think about it, I get all aroused!"  
And then, the blush rose again, when Natsuki was fully red, she passed out again, collapsing onto the floor.  
"Natsuki! Natsuki!" Shizuru ran to her side.

Suddenly, Midori, Reito, Haruka, and Yukino came out in matching gangster outfits.  
"Here, here, let me do it. Give her some room for air." Midori said as she came charging in.  
She pulled Natsuki's jaw to open her mouth.  
"Heart's beating, and a little bad breath too. She'll be ok once I count to 4..1…2…3…4!"  
And at the 4, Natsuki sat up, rubbing her head. "Where am I?"  
Midori helped her up. "Here, Fuuka. Who are you?"  


"Your mom!" Natsuki shot back with sarcasm.  
"And who am I?" Midori asked.  
"You're your mom, too!...haha…Just kidding. I recognize you, Dr. Midori, even if you have a ridiculous outfit on."  
"Do you recognize them?" Midori asked, making Natsuki look at Shizuru's friends around her.  
Then, she caught sight of Shizuru, and her eyes brightened up.  
"Hi! What's your name? I'm Natsuki. Every morning I…"  
"Fly kites at Fuuka Shrine." Shizuru finished for her.  
"How'd you know?" Natsuki asked, baffled.  
"You really do have memory loss." Reito added.  
"Are you acting??" Asked Haruka, frustrated by the whole situation.

Natsuki turned to Midori for an explanation.  
"You don't understand? I'll explain it to you then."  
Midori laid out 3 camcorders onto the table.  
"Show time."

The videos showed the whole conversation that Shizuru and Natsuki had while eating noodles.  
Natsuki watched intently, with her brows furrowed.

"To analyze this type of Selective Memory Loss, Shizuru and I decided to do this experiment."  
"What experiment?" Natsuki asked, before Midori turned her head back to the camcorders.

It was when Natsuki left to go buy the maternity dress.  
Shizuru was being interviewed on her feelings. "I'm really nervous. I really want to see if she has memory loss, but I don't want her to forget me. I just want her to get better…"

Natsuki's got more and more upset as she watched on.  
"The experiment shows, once you're completely enthralled in love, your amnesia recurs."

"How come it targets Shizuru only?" Asked Yukino.  
"There are two possible reasons. Either because you truly love her, OR because she resembles your late girlfriend. As an excellent doctor…"

"That's enough. Stop acting like an expert. You're not a brain surgeon, just a dentist!"

As Midori had her head hanging in shame, Natsuki got up and walked off, Shizuru quickly following behind her.

The rest of the group all leaned in to Midori, glaring.  
"Uhh...who wants a check up?" That worked at least in getting them to back up, covering their mouths.

Shizuru caught up to Natsuki and continued walking next to her.

"I'll forget you." Said Natsuki solemnly.  
"It's ok." Shizuru replied, smiling.  
"Do you really think we can still be together? I have a sickness!" Natsuki fired back, frustrated and worried.  
"A person without memory is incapable of feeling sad or happy. I just want you well." Said Shizuru sadly.  
"But what if I can't be cured?" Asked Natsuki who stopped walking and turned to Shizuru.  
"Well, it's just me you forget, so when you wake up, you'll like me again!" exclaimed Shizuru.  
"Right?..Where's my present?...Maternity dress.."  
Finally Natsuki handed it over with a smile on her face.  
"Maternity dress."  
"Ookini." Shizuru thanked her while hugging it.


	4. Remembering You

**Why Me, Sweetie?!**

**Ch. 4 – Remembering You**

Fuuka Shrine Park:

"Today, I've summoned you all here so we can try an approach, called shock therapy!" Midori announced, perched at the top of the shrine steps. There gathered Shizuru, several city park workers, and some seemingly random people.

"Shock therapy?"  
"That's right. I remember there was an old movie where a character was raped, and started having memory loss. The hero, in hopes of curing her, raped her again! And her memory came back!!"

After some crickets chirping, Shizuru spoke up.  
"So you want me to impersonate Natsuki's late girlfriend,and die again, to try to stimulate her memory?"  
"Exactly, since no other doctors can cure her, let me: The Outstanding Dentist try it! Everyone who was there at the scene, do your best to re-enact the situation!!"

* * *

Shizuru walked into the park in a short black haired wig, and a ribbon in her hair. Midori was standing next to her, and handed her phone to Shizuru. Natsuki was standing at the entrance of the park, on her phone and looking around for the two. She was also wearing tight biking shorts.

"Natsuki, you look really sexy today!"  
"I think so too."

Midori grabbed the phone back.  
"Natsuki, stop being so egotistical! Let's get this started!"

"How can such a short distance across a park be dangerous?" Shizuru asked.

Just as she was asking Midori, she tripped over a broom that a lady was sweeping leaves with. Landing on some skateboards that were strewn across the floor, Shizuru rolled across the park, screaming all the while. Finally, she hit a small barrier and crashed through a bush. Raising her head (which had leaves stuck all over it), she barely dodged a pair of hedge clippers cutting the bush. She rolled away from that until she stopped at a tree, panting. Suddenly, she felt something wet spraying near her. When she saw a man standing there, she screamed "Pervert!!" and ran off…but he was only holding a water hose. She ran across the park, and sat down on a bench with a little boy holding something and his mother.

"Onee-chan, look!" he said, and threw a frog at her face, hitting her square between the eyes. Shizuru screamed and finally ran back to where Natsuki was, sitting down on a bench beside her.

Midori pulled Natsuki to the side of the entrance. "Ok, ok! That day you were hiding here, and then jumped out with a 'I love you!' to scare her…c'mon do it!"

"Oh...I love you!" Natsuki proclaimed lamely as she did a small hop towards Shizuru.

Shizuru then 'collapsed' on the bench.

"Then you screamed 'Are there any doctors here?'"  
Chuckling, Natsuki did as she was told. "Uh, are there any doctors here? Arrre there any doctors? Doctors, doctors?"  
"Ok, then came an outstanding dentist out of nowhere to rescue her."  
Midori bent down and examined Shizuru's mouth with her flashlight.  
"Her heart's beating. And a little bad breath too. And then you kept screaming 'Call an ambulance!'"  
"Call an ambulance. Call an ambulance. Call ambulance. Ambulance." Natsuki stated in monotone.  
"And then I said 'It's ok! I'm here. I can save her!'"

All of a sudden, Natsuki says "I remember!"  
Shizuru flings herself up abruptly. "You remember?!"  
"Yes. There used to be an old movie where a girl was raped. The main character rapes her again in order to bring back her memory. You're not trying to use that trick on me, are you?"  
"With memory loss, you sure remember useless stuff like that." Midori said.  
"Wait! According to your theory, then it was ME who killed my girlfriend!!"  
"Natsuki, it's not your fault. If it was for her dental surgery, she wouldn't have died!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey kid! It was your frog's fault!"  
All the people involved in the accident started pointing fingers at each other, eventually all running off so they wouldn't be liable.

"You murderer!" Natsuki screamed, while pointing at Midori, who also ran off.  
Shizuru started falling towards Natsuki, like the movie poster again.  
"Don't be mad. It was all an accident. We all did this because we wanted to help your memory. Don't be mad, ok?"  
Natsuki smiled sweetly. "Ok, ok, I'm not mad anymore."  
Shizuru then proceeded to lean into Natsuki some more to kiss her. Right before it happened, Natsuki blushed out again, and fell unconscious onto the bench.

All the people who ran off suddenly came rushing back out.  
"Don't worry. When she wakes, she won't remember any of this…or me."

* * *

Outside Fuuka University:  
Natsuki was standing by the steps like usual, when a middle aged man and woman jumped up from behind her.  
"Remember me?" the man asked.  
"No."  
"Then what about her?"  
"Nope."  
"She really does have memory loss!" the woman said.  
Natsuki turned around to face the couple. "Sorry, but have I met you two before?"  
"Nope." The man replied.  


"Then may I ask who you are?"  
"If we tell you, then you'll just forget later! So why bother? I just won't let you go out with my daughter!"  
At that moment, Shizuru came down the steps. "Mama! Daddy!"  
"Mr. Mrs. Fujino! Nice to.."  
"Let's go! She doesn't remember you! Good thing your classmates told us about this when we got into town!"  
"There are so many girls in Japan, yet you fall for one with a mental disease?!"  
"Daddy…"  
They left a sad Natsuki standing in front of the school, wondering what she could do.

* * *

Shizuru and her parents were standing in front of the Fuuka shrine, taking pictures, when all of a sudden, a speakerphone could be heard.

"Shizuru Fujino. Born December 19, 1986 in Kyoto, Japan. Her dad is an honest businessman, and her mom is an outstanding and loving housewife. She wore her first kimono at 3, mastered her kicks at 9 to defend female classmates. At 16, she realized that she wanted a relationship. At 20, she came to Fuuka to study drama, and fell in love with someone ...but unfortunately she has a mental disease."  
Natsuki then gave the speakerphone back to an angry tour guide leader behind her.

"Shizuru, I wrote down everything you told me in this journal." Natsuki said as she pulled out a small blue and white book with 'Shizuru's Reminders' written on it.

"I won't lose this notebook, and I definitely won't forget you."  
"Natsuki…" Right before Shizuru could run to her, her dad stepped in front.  
"What if you lose your memory AND lose the book?"  
Natsuki looked at them with a shocked face, but then she said "It's ok!" She pulled down part of her shirt, so they could see her shoulder. On it, it said 'I am Shizuru's'.  
"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled as she jumped into Natsuki's arms.  
As Mr. Fujino was about to walk to them, his wife pulled him back. "It's our daughter's first love, let her decide." Coming to that decision, they smiled at their daughter with content.

* * *

So Natsuki made it her goal to remember Shizuru. She stuck pictures of her everywhere. On her mirrors, lamps, tables, walls, and a poster sized picture on her ceiling above her bed. Shizuru was ecstatic when she saw how much effort Natsuki put into their relationship.

* * *

Natsuki's bakery after hours:

Natsuki walked into the kitchen to find Shizuru making something.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Baking."  
"Oh? Who taught you?"  
"Secret!" she said as she pushed Natsuki back outside.

As Natsuki was counting the money in the register, she smelled an intoxicating scent.  
Shizuru came out with a plate of cookies.  
"Jasmine Love Cookies!"  
"This smells great!" Natsuki said proudly. Right when Shizuru put a cookie in Natsuki's mouth, her phone rang.  
"Daddy? You're outside? Ok, let me come get you." She said as she gestured for Natsuki to wait.

After Shizuru went out to find her parents, Natsuki continued munching on the cookie.  
"Mmmm, she's so sweee…." Blushing out again, she fell out of her chair and onto the floor.

Natsuki woke back up to see the register open, and money lying around. "Robbery?"  
"It's all your dad's fault, wanting snacks so late in the night." Mrs. Fujino said as they were walking up to the store.  
"They rob me and STILL want snacks?!" Natsuki went to grab a broom and stood next to the door.

* * *

Shizuru and her parents sat at a table. Mr. Fujino had a red mark across his forehead, Mrs. Fujino and Shizuru had one across their mouth. Natsuki was standing in the kitchen on the phone, and flipping through her notebook.  
"I'm screwed this time, Midori. Yeah, bye."

She walked over to them, handing them some cool cloths to soothe the marks.

"Sorry, I just lost my memory, and thought you were thieves. Sorry."

"Hmph. How did you lose your memory by eating cookies?! When can you remember then?!"  
"Daddy, I made the cookies. She felt my love from the cookies, so she lost her memory. If it's like this, then it's worth it." Shizuru pleaded.  
"Hrmph. Oh fine. It's not for me and your mother though!"

* * *

One day, when they were out on a picnic, Natsuki brought up that it was Shizuru's birthday soon.  
"I'll take you out on a surprise!"  
"Ok!"  
They leaned in to nuzzle, but Natsuki started heating up again. Shizuru scrambled to get some ice from their cooler, and cooled Natsuki down before she blushed out.

* * *

"Rain is forecasted on my birthday."  
"Is it that accurate?"

Natsuki had a cloth tied over Shizuru's eyes as she led her along a secluded clearing on a mountain.  
"Tada!" Natsuki pulled the cloth off Shizuru's eyes.  
"Natsuki! It's beautiful!" On a table in front of them was a big beautiful cake that said "Happy Birthday Shizuru."  
"How did you get a cake up here?"  


"Well, about that…"  
Right then, rain started pouring down, and they ran for shelter in a small cave.

"There goes the cake." Said Shizuru as she pouted.  
"It's ok, I'll make you another one. Three layers!"  
Shizuru smiled until she realized something.  
"Natsuki, you're all wet."  
"I have handkerchiefs." And they started wiping each other's faces off.

* * *

Outside Natsuki's House:

Mr. Fujino and Yukino and the others could be heard.  
"This is the first time Shizuru stayed out at night." Said Haruka.  
"Yes, but she's 21 now, she's an adult." Yukino said.  
"I don't care how old she is! No premarital sex!!" Mr. Fujino screamed as he marched into Natsuki's house, toward her bedroom.

Natsuki woke up to the group storming into her room.  
"Where's my daughter?? Shizuru. Where is she??" He asked, shaking Natsuki around by the shoulders.  
"Oh no. Looks like she lost her memory again." Midori said.  
"You promised you wouldn't lose my daughter! And the words on your shoulder got washed off!"  
Confused, and getting a headache, Natsuki pushed them out of her room.  
"Give me a minute to change, and I'll go look with you!"

"Shizuru must be scared to death, spending the night in a remote area by herself." Mrs. Fujino stated worriedly.  
"And she's afraid of the dark too." Yukino added in. Right then, her cell phone rang.  
"Shizuru?! You're at school already?

* * *

Natsuki walked into the Fuuka cafeteria looking around for Shizuru  
"Natsuki, I'm here!" Shizuru called out. She was holding a mask in front of her face.  
"I'm about to perform, so I'm practicing right now!"  
Natsuki shook her head and sighed.  
"Can you tell me what happened yesterday?"  
"Yesterday? Well, you took me out to the mountains for my birthday. It started raining, and when we were wiping each other dry, you started blushing again and ran out for ice. You didn't come back for a while so I went to look for you. I couldn't find you so I came back on my own. That's all." Shizuru said cheerfully.

As she was talking, Natsuki eyed some red scratches on Shizuru's wrist. She snatched the mask away, revealing Shizuru's scarred face.

"I can't believe I caused such a mess. It's all my fault." She said as she put her face into her hands.

Shizuru dipped her head.  
"It's just some scratches. I tripped when I was looking for you. Don't worry, I'll be pretty again shortly! But for now, let's rewrite that notebook."

**…**

"And when I was 20, I joined Fuuka University to study drama. I fell in love with a beautiful dark haired girl. A girl who'll wear ridiculous biking shorts for me. A girl who'll climb to the second floor to give me cakes. A girl who'll drink the soup, so that I can have the noodles." She retold through a cracking voice.

"21st birthday. It was a very memorable, unforgettable birthday. My first time…truly, truly falling for someone. I finally know what love is. The sweet times are very very sweet. And the hard times…are sweet too."

Natsuki couldn't help but tear up as she wrote down every word Shizuru said.  
"It's ok. When I'm pretty again, you can just take me out to dinner." She said, unsuccessfully holding back the tears.


	5. Frustration

**Why Me, Sweetie?!**

Ch. 5 – Frustration

Thirteen days after Shizuru's birthday:

Shizuru waltzes into a modern restaurant on a sunny afternoon…wearing none other than the maternity dress Natsuki gave her.

"Mrs. , do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked.  
"Mrs.?...Ah..yes.. you can call me Mrs. Kuga!" She said as she put one hand behind her back and the other holding onto her stomach that she jutted out.  
"Right this way then, Mrs. Kuga."  
Shizuru followed, continuing to push out her stomach as much as possible while walking like she's pregnant.

When she got to the table, on one side of the booth sat Natsuki…who was all over another woman with short dark hair. They continued until Shizuru sat down across the table. Natsuki turned to her while putting her arm around the woman next to her.

"Is she returning handkerchiefs too?"  
"Returning handkerchiefs? I'm her girlfriend..who are you?"  
Turning her attention back to Natsuki, Shizuru asked if she lost her memory again.  
"I was only playing with you before, she's my real girlfriend."

After a long silence, Shizuru got up abruptly and moved towards Natsuki.  
"Where's the notebook?!" She started digging in Natsuki's jacket pockets.  
"Hey! I don't have it!" She yelled while shoving Shizuru's hands away.  
"Please leave us alone to eat!" She said and continued feeding the short haired woman.

"Come here!" Shizuru shouted as she grabbed Natsuki's arm, and tugged the girl along.  
The other girl had to get up and grab her jacket before chasing after them.

Shizuru led them to the front of the theatre. The wind was blowing strong but the corner of a black starry poster could be seen while the rest of it flapped in the wind.

"Do you remember this poster?"  
Right when she asked, the wind tore the poster away, while Natsuki held a solemn look on her face. There Shizuru was, frantically chasing after a poster, wearing the maternity dress Natsuki gave her. She sighed.

Finally bringing it back, Shizuru unrolled it in front of Natsuki and the other girl.

"Do you remember? Our token of love- the Kannazuki no Miko poster." She said while the other two looking at the poster shared a giggle.

The short haired woman scoffed.  
"How can that cheap poster be a token of love? It must reflect on how your relationship is."

"It doesn't matter if the Kannazuki no Miko poster was up that day…the movie's out of theatres. So forget about it. Please don't disturb us ever again. Let's go." Natsuki finished as she walked off.

Shizuru dropped the poster onto the floor…revealing an astronomy documentary's poster instead of what she thought it was.

* * *

Natsuki's flat:

Midori was sprawled out on Natsuki's living room table in a miserable state.  
"Give me back…give back.." she groaned.  
Natsuki walked in, seeing Midori's state.  
"Yeah, yeah, here's your girlfriend back."

"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing now!" Midori said as she bounced back up to face Youko.  
Natsuki walked over and sat near them.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem…if you're gonna dump someone, then dump them. It's not like you haven't done it before. Why don't you use a method that's more update?"

Natsuki sighed as she began pulling pictures of Shizuru off her surroundings.  
"If I didn't do that, there'd be no way to make her give up on me."  
"How do you know? You're the one who won't let her go. You're the one who can't get out of the relationship."  
"We'd have no future."  
"Future? You're thinking too far ahead. Worry about today!" Midori finished as she and Youko left Natsuki to be alone.

* * *

That night:

Natsuki was sitting on her couch massaging her temples. All of a sudden, she heard a rapping on her window. Looking up, she saw Shizuru, standing there holding the KnM poster up to her window.  
"I found it! Look! I found it!" She cried joyfully.  
"I know you like me! I don't believe that girl is your girlfriend! You like me, I can feel it!"  
"Natsuki…" Shizuru ran to her door, hitting the glass while telling her to open it.  
Natsuki walked to the door and looked at her from the inside. Throwing the door open, she cut off Shizuru before she could say anything.

"Do you want me to say it bluntly? I went out with you only because you looked like my ex! Do you understand?"  
"I don't mind, I really.."  
Natsuki couldn't take much of this anymore.  
"I do!"  
"..Natsuki.."  
"Stop it! I don't want to keep passing out! And after every time I wake up, I don't want to force myself to like you again! It's really annoying!" She yelled while trying to keep an angry face in front of Shizuru who was about to cry.  
"Please go, alright? I'm begging you…let me be a normal person."She continued.  
"You aren't special at all." Yet Shizuru still stood there, tears rolling down her face.  
"What do you want?!"  
When Shizuru still didn't leave, Natsuki yanked the poster out of her hands, and ripped it to pieces in front of her.  
Pushing Shizuru out of her doorway, she shut the door and walked back into her house. With a look of utter defeat and emptiness, Shizuru slowly trudged away.

-Flashback to the morning after Shizuru's birthday-  
Natsuki was sitting in front of Fuuka University, looking at pictures of Shizuru. The Fujino's and Shizuru's friends walked up and sat around Natsuki.  
Mr. Fujino started off. "Answer me. If you had a daughter or a sister who was dating someone with memory loss, what would you do?"  
"Please, break up with her. Please." Mrs. Fujino said.  
-End flashback-

For the next couple weeks, Natsuki spent in her bakery. She used her time to write in her journal, drink, and watch videos of when she and Shizuru were together.

One day at the bakery, Haruka came running in, saying "How miserable...", while making sure she got Natsuki's attention before she sat down at a table.  
The rest of the gang walked by.  
"Poor Shizuru…"Reito wailed.  
"Hey guys, what do you want to eat today?" Mai asked.  
"Mai, did you know?...whisper whisper whisper"  
Mai then came back and walked past Natsuki with a "Oh poor Shizuru."  
"Her dad wants her to go back to Kyoto, for her to leave this heartbreaking place."  
"Eh??"  
"It's possible that she'll never ever ever come back here." Mai finished as she walked back past Natsuki.  
"That's all I heard." And she walked back out to take orders.  
"…Fine, you get a raise."  
"Thanks boss!" Mai chimed, sticking her head back in.

After closing that night:

Natsuki was sitting on the bench outside her bakery drinking numerous bottles of beer.  
Her employees were leaving, saying bye along the way.  
Last was Mai.  
"Mai…" Natsuki waved her back.

"Hello? Is Ms. Fujino there? We're from the Japanese Tea Department Store. Do you have a moment?"  
On the other side of the line, Shizuru recognized Mai's voice.  
"You've won our drawing contest. Would you like to come claim your gift?" Mai's face fell soon after asking that question. She hung up, and looked at Natsuki, who was looking back at her intently.  
"No thanks, I'm going to the airport. I don't want anything at all.." Mai repeated what Shizuru said to Natsuki.  
"What else?"  
"Doo doo doo. Hung up."  
"Alright, thanks Mai. You can go."

Half a dozen beers later, Natsuki lies down on the bench and starts dialing.  
Shizuru picks up to hear nothing. After several more times of this, Natsuki finally finds her voice.  
"I'm sorry." But it was only heard by the hang up tone.  
Suddenly, a shadow looms over Natsuki's head, while she still had her eyes closed.  
"Ara, ara…"  
Natsuki jumps up to face the one who startled her.  
"You really thought I was leaving? I went to see my parents off. Mai called back and told me everything."  
"You're still trying to say that you don't like me? Hm?"  
At this, Natsuki bolted up and ran into her store, locking the door behind her.  
Shizuru pushed and pushed on the door but couldn't get in. Natsuki stared at her from within, still looking startled. Shizuru gave her one devious glance, then ran out of view of the front windows. A second later, Natsuki realizes what was going on and runs to the back door to lock it. Right after she did, kicking and banging could be heard on the door. Natsuki walked back to the front to see Shizuru wheeling a large tub of water in front of the doors.

"If you don't come out by the count of 3, I'll drown myself!"  
"1…2..3!" And Shizuru climbed over the edge and pulled herself under.  
Seeing this, Natsuki unlocked the door quickly and pulled her out.  
"Are you crazy?!"  
"See, you do like me!" Shizuru shouted as she threw her arms around Natsuki's shoulders.  
Shizuru kept trying to lean in for a kiss, and Natsuki kept trying to back away. Finally giving up, Natsuki relaxed and rested her forehead against Shizuru's. Their lips got closer and closer. Right when they almost touched, Shizuru felt Natsuki go slack in her arms and slide out onto the floor.

"Natsuki!..1..2..3..4…3…2..1……………….."

But Natsuki didn't wake up…

* * *

A/N: I hope people are still reading this. The next and last chapter are coming out very soon. Thanks to those who have read and/or reviewed before.


	6. Taste of Love

**Why Me, Sweetie?!**

Ch. 6 – Taste of Love

Fuuka Central Hospital:

Shizuru sat beside Natsuki's bed, holding her hand and taking in her face. Mai and Midori stood by her side, also checking in on Natsuki. Every time they asked the doctors when Natsuki would wake up, the answer was always uncertain. So Shizuru stayed by Natsuki's side to feed her, change the flowers beside her bed, and take care of her needs. She also cleaned and maintained Natsuki's flat so it would be clean upon her return.

"I got you noodles today. Here, you drink the soup, I'll eat the noodles."  
"Ah, that's right, you haven't brushed your teeth yet. So do you brush your teeth first or wash your face first?" Shizuru gently questioned as she lovingly gazed at Natsuki's sleeping form.

As the days went on, Shizuru would go to Natsuki's bakery, take care of it, and watch the videos of their time together.

"Please wake up. It's been almost two weeks. If you do, you can eat the noodles, and I'll drink the soup."

While folding Natsuki's clothes and putting them back in the drawer, Shizuru found one section that had all her pictures stored inside. Also in there, was the notebook that Natsuki wrote in.

_I went to Shizuru's school today. She put on a happy face, telling me how she spent her 21__st__ birthday, and I felt very guilty. At that moment, I made a decision: to break her heart. I asked her out to a restaurant. She was even wearing the maternity dress I gave her. She would never imagine that I asked her there only to turn her away. She tried so hard to show me the poster, but I still had to hurt her with heartless words. The more I wanted her to give up on me, the more persistent she would be. She even stayed up searching for the poster. I could barely restrain myself from holding her. When I tore up the poster, was it her heart I was tearing? Or mine? I don't know. I only know that after she left, I finally cried my heart out. I really don't want to do this. The more I love her, the more I want the best for her. I may faint at any moment. How could being with me give her happiness? I wouldn't dare to tell anyone these things. I don't want her to know. I glued the torn poster back together, piece by piece. I hoped that it would comfort me, but with each piece, my heart would ache more._

-Cupid & Psyche Play-

Haruka: Psyche, go see your lover. (hands her an oil lamp)  
(Shizuru Psyche walks over to a sleeping Yukino Cupid)

-Hospital-

"I found it. Tell me, how many hours did you spend piecing this back together? I'm such a fool. I knew that you liked me, and I should have known that you had reasons for the things you did."

-Play-

(While looking at Cupid, Psyche drips some lamp oil on Cupid, waking him.)  
Cupid: You! You broke our promise. You looked at me! Now I must leave! Now I will never see you!  
(Psyche grabs Cupid's arm while he starts to fly away.)  
Psyche: My beloved cupid! Don't go! Don't leave me! I beg of you. Give me one more chance. Please, just one more chance.

Shizuru has been on the verge of tears throughout this part and now they start pouring out.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry! Natsuki!" Shizuru sobbed.  
"Shizuru, wrong lines." Yukino whispered. But Shizuru didn't care.  
"I promise you, if you wake up, I'd let it be like we never met before! I promise I'll vanish from your life, and leave this place! It doesn't matter whether you remember me anymore, I just want you to get well! Natsuki!...Please wake up!" She continued to cry into Yukino's lap.

As she kept crying, the audience started clapping with some people even standing up. Yukino had to drag Shizuru to the front of the stage to take their bow.

* * *

"Dr. Midori, if she wakes again, I won't let her suffer. I won't see her again. Don't tell her about me."  
"Alright, I promise."  
With Midori's promise, Shizuru took everything that had to do with her out of Natsuki's flat.

-Hospital-

Natsuki had went through brain surgery and has finally woken up. As she was conversing with Midori, a nurse with a large birthmark on her face came in to get the records. Natsuki couldn't help but look at her until she left the room.  
"You know her?" Midori asked.  
Natsuki thought for a second. "Nope."  
"Then let's get out of here."

As the nurse walked outside, she took off her mouth mask. Wiping a tear away, the large birthmark on her face got partly smeared off.

* * *

"Ah, it's all my fault. I should've brought you to a brain specialist in the first place. The tumor in your brain was what impaired your memory." Midori explained as she took Natsuki back home.  
"After all day, I'm starving. I'm making some noodles."  
"So if I'm better now, will I remember things in the past?"  
Midori walked out of the kitchen. "Possibly, but it'll take time. Just make sure to keep your teeth clean."

Natsuki walked up to her room to get a change of clothes. Opening one of her drawers, a look of panic spread across her face and she ran down to the kitchen.

"Midori! I think something is missing!"  
"Oh, you caught it. Alright, here you go." Midori dug into her pocket to pull out a handkerchief, and handed it to a confused looking Natsuki.  
"What else is missing?"  
"Ehh..nothing…Hey! The doctor told you not to think so hard. You'll fry your brain! Just eat."  
After shooting Midori a wary look, Natsuki picked up her bowl and drank the soup. She then put it down along with her chopsticks.  
"Why are you drinking soup and not eating the noodles? Here, I'll eat them!"  
Midori tried to yank the bowl, but Natsuki held onto it tightly.  
"It's someone else's!"

-Fuuka Dorms-

"You're not afraid of anything. Why are you afraid of her? C'mon, don't leave." Haruka said as she watched Shizuru pack.

-Natsuki's Bakery-

Midori was walking with Natsuki to her shop when something caught their eyes. There was a line in front of the bakery that was so long, it took up part of the sidewalk. Natsuki walked towards the entrance wondering what it was for. Halfway through the line, she stopped and took a whiff of the air. Something about it was familiar. There at the door, was a sign that said 'Jasmine Cookies'.

Once the line cleared up, Mai greeted Natsuki, while keeping the last bag behind her back.  
"Mai, what time is it?"  
"It is…" As Mai brought her left hand up to look at her watch, Natsuki snatched the bag of cookies in her hand.

Sitting down, Natsuki savored each cookie, trying to pinpoint what was so familiar about them.

"The taste…it's very…Shiz!...What's Shiz?" Natsuki asked Midori  
"Don't know."  
"I'll use violence."  
"Oh fine. I'll tell. In fact, Shiz…is your beloved."

Later in the day, Midori rushed back into the shop.  
"Shiz is back!"  
"What?!"  
Natsuki followed Midori outside to see…a small pig?  
"Shiz is your beloved pet!"  
Looking disgruntled, Natsuki asked "I remember her with wings."  
"Well you should've said so earlier!" And Midori strapped some white wings onto the pig's back.  


"But she also chases buses."  
"Oh, fine." Midori came back with a miniature bus that had food on the end of it, making the pig chase it.  
"See, she chases buses!"

* * *

However unconvinced Natsuki was, she still brought Shiz along with her everywhere. Natsuki herself got herself a pair of wings to match. She found herself in seemingly random places, on a secluded hill, at a second story dorm window, and in front of a theatre. Every day, she would get the jasmine cookies, then head out to those places with the pig in tow.

* * *

Midori walked up to Natsuki, who looked exceptionally depressed that day. After some silence, Natsuki confessed.

"I remember Kaori."

-Flashback-

Natsuki is standing in front of a grave with tears rolling down her cheeks. There on it was a picture of her beloved ex, Kaori. Tiny flowers were decorated around it and on the grave. Memories came rushing back to Natsuki. She remembered everything. But one thing was that she looked nothing like Shizuru. (Readers, imagine a female Sakomizu with straight short black hair, and a bow that's too small for her head on top.)

-End Flashback-

"They don't look anything alike, Midori."  
"I know, but after seeing your memory loss, I had to find some way to help you. Shizuru just had to be the guinea pig. Something that might have actually triggered your memory, though, are jasmine flowers. Both Kaori and Shizuru loved them and usually smelled like them. That might have set your memory off."

* * *

One day, she took the cookies out of the bag to eat on the hill. After the first bite, she stopped and immediately ran back to her store. Natsuki ran into the kitchen and saw the back of a figure with long light brown hair.

Gesturing for the other chefs to leave, she started to speak while walking towards the figure.

"I'm a fool. Only one person can make a specific taste. And there's only you, who can give me this taste of love. I didn't realize that you've been around, until today when I had this kind of cookie. It was then that I knew, Shizuru, that we'll have our happy ending!"

Natsuki wrapped her arms around the figure, but once she did a shriek sounded through the air. The figure turned around to reveal a middle aged lady who was furious with Natsuki. After punching her a good number of times and quitting, the lady walked out, leaving Natsuki to slide onto the floor with tears running down her face. Getting up, she walked out of the kitchen leaving a notebook behind, but not noticing a pair of eyes that were watching her.

After Natsuki left, Shizuru came out of her hiding place to look through the notebook.

_Every time I have a jasmine cookie, I remember more and more things about you. I don't know if it's time that healed me, or your cookies. Now that I've recovered, I want to tell you that we can have a future. I won't let you suffer. Shizuru, don't hide anymore. Where are you?_

As Shizuru closed the notebook, Natsuki kneeled down beside her. Once Shizuru saw her, she cried out in alarm and covered her face.

"I promised not to see you again!"  
"It's not you seeing me, I'm seeing you! Shizuru, please don't leave, ok?"

Natsuki held Shizuru's face in her hands, and brought them closer to each other. Their lips met in a soft and warm kiss that transferred their emotions for each other through it. Pulling away from each other, Shizuru smiled.

"You've really recovered!" As Natsuki was nodding, Shizuru turned a glass with a little water over and it splashed onto Natsuki's head while Shizuru laughed.

"No more perfect reflexes anymore then?" She giggled as they wrapped their arms around each other.

_Now I wonder, could I not escape it? Or did I choose not to escape it?_

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this story! Hope you all liked it!


End file.
